Are we really in love?
by Chibi Silver Kitsune
Summary: A girl from Itachi's past returns to konoha. But will she return to him.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh…. What a beautiful day… don't you think so Sasuke" said a certain pink haired chunin

Sasuke only stared watching the small commotion starting up ahead

Lady Tsunade tried to shoed the ninja's as they gather around where she stands

"Make way people medical ninja trying to pass to a pa….. Oh my god!!"

"Grandma Tsunade the other is dead." said the bloody person that was now on her knees trying to stand up

The girls clothing was highly tattered to an extent that would make Jiraiya's nose bleed, what left of the cloths barely covered what need to be covered

"Oh my… hurry up get her to the medical facility" said Tsunade

This was the last thing she heard before she blacked out

Shizune who was standing next to the Hokage was wondering how this girl knew Tsunade

'Whe will have to what until she wake up to see' she said with a sigh

**Flashback/dream sequence **

_Brother and sisters all surrounding a fire telling scary stories, although the youngest was not scared you can't say much for her older sisters _

_Chiyo (28), Hekara (24), Yuna (23), and then Kumiko (19) then there was the older out of all, almost 29 years old Kaji_

_Then there was a sudden scream (Yuna) who was the most childish one out of all of them screamed when she heard that the ghoul killed the princesses_

"_Oh relax there's nothing to be afraid of" said Chiyo _

"_But the poor princess didn't deserver to die she was nice" sobbed Yuna_

_"Oh please"_

"_I think its time for bed" said Hekara (she was the mother figure to them all even Kaji who would not admit it)_

"'_night" was ringed all trough the camp sight_

_Kumiko's POV _

_ The next day the group awoke to a big boom_

_Everyone jump ready for a fight_

_They fought this group known as the sound four_

_Slowly everyone fell but onne-san_

"_Run I'll fen them off" _

_I couldn't move, as much as I want to listen to my big brother I for the first time in my life was afraid _

_**Klink, grunt, more shouting for me to move, but I couldn't, and then it happened some weird guy slightly fat man ran a blade through**_

_**Big brothers back into his heart and twisting it and then pulling it out **_

"_Run….."_

_After this I ran like the wind, tears streaming down my face _

**End of dream **

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONEE-SAN!!!!!"

"Kumiko its me Tsunade" The hokage put a reassuring hand on Kumiko's shoulder " Just relax your wounds just finished healing you don't want them to reopen after all that effort to heal it.. Do you"

"Grandma it was horrible that group kill onee-san and oni…"

"Shuu I know you should get some rest you start training tomorrow"

"But grandma I don't want to train again... I want to find there bodies and bury them with dignity"

"Whe will discuses this in the morning for now gets some rest"

The next morning

A certain blond haired demon possessed child woke up bright and early

First task on the agenda is hit the ramen shop

On his way there the say someone very particular, someone he has never seem before

"Hello my name is Naruto, what's your name"

"….."

"Urm are you new here, do you want to go get some ramen with me"

"……"

"Naruto stop bothering her don't you see that she don't want you around" shouted Sakura who just happen to be walking down that same street

"What I'm just being friendly"

"Leave her be" Sakura said as she walk closer to the girl "What's your name?"

"……"

Lady Tsunade walk to the tree the small group was under

"Oh I see you have all ready meet your group members you will be training with them under Kakashi-sensei who will be your instructor along with Sasuke Uchiha"

Kumiko's eyes snapped open at the name of Sasuke

"Sasuke is still alive... But how I was told the whole Uchiha clan was destroyed by big brother Itachi"

"Big brother Itachi???? What the f…" said a voice

"Watch your language Uchiha" interrupted Tsunade

Sasuke walk up to them, Kumiko still partially covered because of the crowd around her.

"Sasuke-chan"

"Oh my gosh Kumiko-san"

Tsunade and Naruto walked away leaving Sakura, Sasuke, and Kumiko.

"I thought you were dead my parent told me someone killed your whole clan ... But they didn't say who?"

"It was that bastered Itachi" he said spiting the name out like it was venom

"How could he..."

"I don't know but I would kill him for what he has done"

Kumiko stared at the bracelet around her wrist, slightly smiling at how she got it.


	2. Chapter 2

This is information on Kuniko, She and her family was originally from the land of the mist, the moved many times including to the sand village,( so she knows Gaara),and the sound village.

**Flashback (13 year back)**

"_Give me the bracelet and I won't poke your eyes out" said the pint size child_

" _yea right kid, you cant even each my shoulder much less my eyes, any way this bracelet is to expensive for you any way." Said the sales man_

"_No its not I save up my allowance… how much is it anyway" said the child_

"_5,000 yen" _

"_Oh shit I only have 2,000 yen"_

"_I thought so"_

_There suddenly was a bell ringing, the kid looked back_

"_Uchiha-san what are you doing hear" the kid said_

"_Your bothering people again aren't you Kumiko-san" Itachi said_

"_Isn't it my job?" she replied jokingly _

_Itachi ignore this short gesture of a short joke_

"_What do you want hear anyway?" Itachi said_

"_That bracelet, But I need 3,000 yen more" she said sadly_

"_I will lend you the money but you will owe me a favor later, much later" Itachi said smirking (Ohmigod he smirks the world as we know it is coming to an end run away) _

"_Thanks Uchiha-san"_

**End flashback**

"You still have that bracelet that bastard gave you" said Sasuke

"Yes, I have never taken it off" Kumiko said

"…..You're still in love with him after what he has done"

"Yes I still love him…. Might love him forever to but…" Kumiko's voice started to break up

Sasuke sat down next to Kumiko

**Memory (7 year back)**

"Itachi how could you, I thought you liked me but you kiss Chika, my best friend…Chika how could you, you know I like him!!!!"

"It's not my fault he wants my body" said Chika walking away smugly

"Kumiko she came on to me I would never like this slut" said Itachi

"But I saw you kissing her" shouted Kumiko

"I told you I don't like that slut"

"Liar…. You lying bastard!!!!" she said crying and panging on Itachi's chest

"Kumiko I like, No love you"

Kumiko stopped suddenly

"Impossible… I could beat you shitless with my hand tied behind my back and blind folded… And you love me" Kumiko said stunned

"That's one of the things I love about you"

Kumiko's mouth dropped

**Memory faded out**

**New memory (10 years back)**

"Oh he makes me so mad" said Kumiko as she was waking him back home from school

"What's wrong Kumiko-Nii-san" said a mini Sasuke

"It's nothing It's just that your brother prefers to train rather than hang out with me" she replied

"Oh don't worry he just want to protect you"

"I know but I'm sure he can make time for me every now and then"

"Yea your right" Sasuke said as he walked up the dark stairs to the house

"Bye Sasuke-chan"

"Bye Kumiko-Nii san"

As Kumiko walk away she hear a scream saying

"No, Itachi don't kill mom and dad!!!!"

Kumiko ran back to the house open the door only to see Sasuke's back and Itachi looking at him with pure hatred

"Your to weak, you might want revenge come after me wen your stronger"

"Itachi!!!" shouted Kumiko behind Sasuke

Itachi's eyes contracted to it serious normal ways

"I'm sorry you had to see that my love, But good bye forever" said Itachi before he knocked her out

**End Memory **

About seven month later

One day the group was training since there are enough people the team paired off and battles each other. Than there was a sudden boom. Every body looked back only to come face to face with the one an only prodigy of his time the legendary Uchiha Itachi… and fish boy Kisame.

"Oh my god Itachi-kio"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hi my name as you can see is chibi silver kitsune or CSK for short. In this story the main character is named Kumiko.

She has long silver hair, sea blue eyes, and is usually dressed in black, but she is very different from what you might think.

Her personality:

Prefers to be alone, except when around family

Friendly

Would beat your ass if you bother her

Her past:

Her mother and father were killed when she was 9 years old. She knows the Uchihas because her father and there father was childhood friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap**

Later that day, the group was training since there are enough people the team paired off and battles each other. Than there was a sudden boom. Every body looked back only to come face to face with the one an only prodigy of his time the legendary Uchiha Itachi and fish boy Kisame.

"Oh my god Itachi-kio"

**Now**

Itachi looked at the person that dear called him 'Itachi-koi'. His eyes instantly soften then harden in a matter of seconds.

"Kumiko nice to see you are alive and well" Itachi said indifferently

"Itachi you bastared" shouted Sasuke" how dear you show your face here again"

"I have come for Naruto Uzumaki" Itachi said calmly

"You're not getting Naruto-chan "shouted Kumiko

"Your still to weak Sasuke and Kumiko I should have killed you instead of knocking you out" said Itachi

Kumiko was shocked to think that to love of her life would have killed her if he had a second chance a chill went down her spine. She did not notice that Itachi walked up to her. Sasuke rushed in front of her with a kunai

"Sasuke …move" said Kumiko

"What!!!! But he's coming right at you, I'm not moving" shouted Sasuke

"Sasuke your useless move now" said Itachi

"Sasuke move this is Itachi and my fight" said Kumiko

Sasuke moved reluctantly, and went to help Naruto and Sakura (Kakashi is late, as usual ) fight Kisame.

Kumiko charged at Itachi with one of her kinata.

Chidori 1000 birds, rasengan, sakura sandstorm were all activated

"Ughaa" Kisame fell down

"Hey Naruto what about his sword" said Sakura

She got no answer

"Naruto …Naruto "

Still no answer

Sakura looked around for Naruto only to see him knocked out

"You have improved Kumiko but I'm still stronger then you"

'Ahh shit I'm almost out of charkra Huh oh yeah I'm fighting Itachi. He has always been weaker than me"

"Oh please Itachi you know that that I have always been stronger isn't it _one of the things you like about me_" she said smirking

**Bam** Itachi knocked Kumiko out once again

'Oh shit I let my guard down' she thought before fading into the black abyss of unconsciousness

(Alright fights over) XD

"Kisame fled with Itachi "said Sakura

"Yea but what's worse about it is they went with Kumiko and Naruto" said Sasuke

"We had better report this to hokage-sama" Sakura said running back to the village

With Itachi and Kisame

"I don't know why you took the girl the mission was only to take Uzumaki" said Kisame

"I know Pein-san would like her... She could be very helpful to the group" replied Itachi monotonously

"I know your lying Itachi … she called you kio is she a old lover, or one of your fan girls, or maybe, a common slut you use to screw" said Kisame

Before he could utter a another word Itachi had a Kunai to his fish like throat

"Don't you ever say such a thing about her ever again" said Itachi calmly (How can he be calm? Only the gods know)

"Fine Itachi-san what ever you say" said Kisame walking out of the makeshift shack they are using for shelter

"Uggh I feel like I just go hit my a train…man I have a headache" said Kumiko

"How are you Ku-chan?"

'The only person that calls me Ku-chan is…gasp Itachi' she thought before opening her eyes

"Oh my god ...I thought it was a dream... But I hoped I would wake up and find a **nice **strong man, like Sasuke, not an evil power hungry **bastard**, like you" she said trying to get up off the bed, only to fond she is chained

"Sasuke is weak; he doesn't have enough hate in his life"

"Itachi what have you to hate, nothing was wrong in your life, your life was perfect you was, and probably still is smart, you had loving parents a little brother, and you had…..me" she said demanding an answer

"It was not enough I wanted to be powerful, I wanted to be free, I wanted…"

"to kill, you wanted to be a killer you wanted to be strong, you kill your best friend, you walk out on you brother, you walk out on me, what ever happen to **'Love is eternal, you are my heart'**, you said you will not leave, you said you will stay for ever, you said y-you …loved me." She shouted at Itachi, her voice starter to crack up at the end

"It doesn't matter now"

"Where is Naruto?"

Itachi only halfheartedly pointed to the chair next to the bed, Kumiko looked only to see Naruto tied to the back of a chair.

"Naruto!!! Naruto!!" she then turned to Itachi "what did you do to him"

Itachi did not answer; Kisame came in because of the entire ruckus

"Ahh let me go now Naruto need my help!!!!" Kumiko shouted

"Naruto is fine but you won't be"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Don't worry it wont hurt to much"he said as he walk to her with a needle

"This will put you to sleep until we reach" he said as he injected the drug into her vein in her arm

"What are you doing…ing" she said drowsily

"Sweet dream my love"

The last thing she saw was Itachi smug smiles

" I'll get.. you for… this you …. Bastared"


	5. Chapter 5

"So you brought someone out of the mission here to the hideout" said leader-sama

"So you brought someone out of the mission here to the hideout" said leader-sama "I hope you know the risk of that, and I'm sure you used the drug on her"

"I brought her because she would be helpful to the group she is skilled in ninjustsu, jiujutsu, she is good in medical jutsu, and taijutsu, and I heard that her family had a kekki genkai that no one knows about, but I heard its powerful" said Itachi " and yes I used the drug"

"You want her to join" replied leader-sama

"Yes"

"All right then but she will have to fight one of the akatski members to see if she is good enough"

"I know the rules"

"Just teach them to her"

15 minuets later

Kumiko woken up, only to see a masked face bouncing in front of her

"Tobi's a good boy... Tobi's a good boy" said the bouncing figure

"Urm… so I guess your Tobi" she said

"Yea and Tobi's a good boy" he said

"Well Tobi if you're so good why you don't release these chains"

"Itachi-sama told Tobi not to"

Kumiko mentally slap her self, as Tobi continue to bounce around again

Kumiko's breathing started to get labored, but she soon calmed down

'Ok know I'm a ninja specializing in ninjustsu, jiujutsu, I am also good in medical jutsu, and taijutsu and my family have a kekki genkai, .oh yea my name is Kumiko…."

Then suddenly there was a **BOOM**, Kumiko looked back only to see a blond male walk up to her.

"Who is this Tobi?" said the blond

"It's someone Itachi bring back from his latest mission"

Some ones face popped into the little room

"Sasori is this the girl Itachi-san was talking about" said the blond

"Yes she is" said the Sasori person "Itachi said for us to carry her out to the battle arena"

(Ok I don't know if the Akatski have a battle arena, but F you if you have a problem with it ')

As she was carried to this battle arena by this Sasori person in this

"Why am I here" said Kumiko as she walks with Sasori

"For you to join the akatski clan"

"Akatski?"

"Yes the akatski is a group of rouge ninjas that was either put out, or hates the village, the come from"

"But why am** I** here, I love Konoha and I was never thrown out" she said as they reach a door

Sasori opened it

"You will find out"

Kumiko walked into the room only to be attack by some kind of blue person thingy with a giant sword

"What the fuck" she said as she ducked

"If I am correct your name is Kumiko but what is your last name, do you have any family" said a figure in a dark corner

"As if I'm gonna tell the likes of you, Why the fuck is this thing attacking me" she said as she duck another attack

"We want answers" said the walking/ fighting fish

"Maybe if you ask nice I might answer"

"Kisame stop!!" said the figure, the fish thingy stopped

"If I talk do you promise Mr. Scales won't attack"

"Yes" it said

"Well my name is Hidaka Kumiko, and no I am the only living Hidaka"

"What is your relationship with Itachi?"

**Flashback (Month before the mass Uchiha killing)**

'_I have to look perfect tonight' said Kumiko as her shim through her closet _

"_Ugh I can't find anything, I'm ruined" she said_

"_Relax you have plenty of clothes, just breath" said Hekara _

"_Hekara you're the only one that I allow to come in my room don't make me regret it"_

"_Whatever how about this red dress"_

"_No"_

"_This green"_

"_Hell no"_

"_How about this black"_

"_The last time I wore that dress was for mom and dads funeral, are you f-ing crazy"_

"_How about this yellow dress"_

"_There is a reason that is all the way in the back"_

"_Why"_

"_Its fucking yellow, it's too damn bright" _

"_How about this silver dress"_

"_Its ug…It's perfect!!"_

_The dress was a knee-length sliver spaghetti strap with a deep v-neck drop that is bound to show cleavage of some of her C-cup size breast, and at the hem of the dress was a split at the side that was 6 inches from her thigh, and to top it off the dress hugged her every curve_

"_Get out I need a bath and to get dress, Itachi will be here any minuet, and you know how he likes to be on time" said Kumiko as she pushed her sister out of her room_

"_Whatever you say little sis" Hekara said as Kumiko pushed her out and slam the door_

_After a long bath Kumiko came out of the bathroom and started to put on her makeup_

_Knock-Knock_

"_What!!" shouted Kumiko _

"_Your boy friend is outside" said Yuna giggling _

"_Tell him to wait for a second"_

"_Ok" _

'_She is so childish'_

_Kumiko zipped up her dress put on her heels, then brush her hair _

'_I bet I'll still feel short next to Itachi'_

_She opened the door and then goes down the stairs, as soon as she reached to the door she hear her brother giving Itachi the third degree burn_

_(I'm pretty sure you girls know what I mean by the third degree burn, when you parent or guardian ask your date a bunch of questions)_

"_Kaji leave my date alone"_

"_I'm just reminding him to bring you back before 12:00"_

"_I assure you Hidaka-san I will have her back at an appropriate time" _

"_Good"_

_Kumiko walked pass Kaji, out the door dragging Itachi and slam the door_

"_So where are you going" _

"_I have a surprise for you but you will have to wait"_

_Itachi pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket, walked behind Kumiko and tied the cloth around her eyes _

"_What are you doing weasel boy?"_

_Itachi growled at the stupid nickname Kumiko gave him_

"_This is all part of my plan" he replied_

"_What plan?"_

"_You'll see"_

_After ten minuets of pissed of blind girl_

_Itachi took of the blindfold _

"_Oh my gosh it's beautiful" she said looking at the beautiful flower bed of roses, lily, and orchids of many colors_

"_I knew you would love it" he said with a smile_

"_Is this the big surprise?"_

"_No this is only a fraction of it"_

_He pulls out a basket out of a tree, which turns out to be full of food_

"_Did you make this or did Mokoto-san cook"_

"_I cooked"_

"_Hahhahahhahhahhahahahhaha" she wipes a tear between her chuckles only to look up at Itachi to blow into another fit of laughs_

"_Are you doing…?"_

_He was interrupted by laughter, which soon died out_

"_You finish no..."_

_He was once again interrupted by laughter, but he took this to his advantage the pulled her into a kiss and explore every corner of her mouth _

"_You weasel "she shouted as she caught her breath _

_He smirked "can we continue our date" _

_After the dinner which tasted surprisingly good Itachi helped Kumiko up from the spot and then they continue to walk further into the garden _

"_Kumiko you probably only think of me as a friend but there is something I have to tell you….I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Itachi kneeled in front of Kumiko "Will you be mine forever"_

_Silence, Kumiko stared at him_

_Itachi slowly got up only to get tackled down _

"_Oh my god yes….Yes I would love to be your wife …But wait were underage"_

"_So what we can wait until you're of age"_

"_You make it seem you so much older than me"_

_Itachi rolled his eyes_

_They continue to walk until it was time to go home_

**End flashback **

""I was his fiancé"

"What" said the fish thingy

--

The suspense is killing you huh, well suck on it. If ya wanna know what happen next you'll have to review


	6. Chapter 6

Hi thanks for not reviewing I really appreciate it starts to cry

Hi thanks for not reviewing I really appreciate it starts to cry

Kumiko POV

'Great and powerful, emotionless and insensible these are the only words that can describe Itachi along with …in a sense _beautiful…… _arggg forget him I have to save Naruto-chan I'm pretty sure I cant beat all of them' eyes look at the Akatski members 'I guess the only way to get him away is by working from the inside … I'm going to have to become a member'

"The easiest way to end this is to submit" said some guy with stitches

"And if I submit will I still have to fight?" I whispered

"No but you will have to swear your life to us" said the dark figure

"…….. Then I Kumiko Mitsuki Takahashi swear myself to the Akatski and I ….submit"

"That was easier then I thought I would be"

Every one of them walked out of the shadows and introduces them self when the dark figured person walked out I almost gasped

"_So many piercing" _

This guy walked up behind me and untie my "forehead protector" so Naruto calls it which is around my neck as it is removed I feel as if the last thing I will remember my friends and family by was taken, he took off the chains I rubbed my hands and then look at him, he pulls out a hidden kunai in his sleeves I steeped back unconsciously he turns the handle to me. I look up at the other Akatski member I stared at the band around there foreheads 'A line… does this mean that they give up or betrayed the village they came from?'

"What am I to do with it" I said staring at the kunai

"Run a line across the symbol" he said simply

I took a deep breath put the kunai over the symbol

**Kreech**

The most dreadful sound I ever thought I would hear, I feel something warm trailing down my face…is it tears?

"You're one of us now"

"Since it was Itachi who found you will de sharing his dormitories with Kisame" he said walking off

"Excuse me every one as introduce themselves to me but you what's your name"

"Pein"

**That night **

Knock Knock

"What"

"Pein sent me with your cloak" said a sweet voice

I unlocked the door and open it only to see three women two with black hair one with purple

"Hello my name is Konan this is Hana and Hani" said the purple haired one

"Pleased to meet you …I guess "

"These are your cloaks" she said handing them to me

"OH MY GOD IT'S HIDEOUS"

"What!!"

"Where suppose to wear that on the outside of this place" I screeched pointing at it

"Yes" she said

"Hell no"

"It one of the rules"

"I'm pretty sure Pein would not mind me altering it" I said smirking

Konan POV

"I'm pretty sure Pein would not mind me altering it" she said smirking

"What do you mean by altering it?"

"You'll see tomorrow" she said guiding us out of the room

"Strange girl" said Hana

"Like your one to talk you pretty strange yourself" replied Hami

"I'm going to bed"

"'night" they said together

Kumiko POV

The next morning

"Why the fuck are you wearing your cloak like that" said a certain Uchiha

"It's because I choose to wear it like this"

"Oh Kumiko-sempai you cloak looks pretty" said Tobi

"Its more like a dress Tobi… but thank you"

"What would Leader-sama say?" said Itachi

"It not that bad that what I would say" Pein said

"Let's go eat breakfast" said the hyper active masked 'kid'

In the kitchen /dinning area

There was a growl, Konan looked at Pein

"I think your prisoner is hungry" she said "Who want to carry food to him"

Everyone was staring at there plate or whistling

"I'll do it" I said 'I could us this to my advantage'

"Kumiko" he said weakly

"I could have hear your stomach from upstairs" I smiled

"Thank yo… your forehead protector!!"

"I had to do this to get you out of hear without using energy …anyway forget that I have a plan"

I tell him the plan in his ear

"That might just work"

"Ok a nin can't fight while being hungry"

Around 15 minuets later

There was a boom everyone upstairs looked at Deidara he shrugged his shoulders

They reached the dungeon they saw Kumiko lying in her own blood

"What happed" Deidara asked as he picked me up

" cough cough I was finish feeding Naruto when got up I see about three other Naruto and I turn and saw the Naruto I was feeding was a log and the three Naruto attacked me an then they disappear

"Carry her upstairs and have Hani fix her

Later on that evening Pein called me to his office

"Kumiko kneel down on the pillow"

I kneeled down he walked over to me and put his index and pointer finger on my forhead every thing that happed since this morning until when I walked into this room Pein took his hand off my forehead and slap me I didn't register the slap at first until I felt the sting I put my hand over my offended cheek as I slowly got off of the floor and return to my kneeling position my eyes sight was dotted then I hear Pein call Itachi

"You called leader-sama" Itachi said

"Yes you're your sharigan on her …72 hours of torturer"

Pein left the office Itachi sat cross legged in front of me his sharigan activated

"This wont cause you any physical pain"

Everything went dark and then a scene appeared I have a bloody kunai I'm I Konoha Sasuke (I pulled out his he), grandma Tsunade (stabbed her in her jugular vein), old man Jiraiya (blood lost), Sakura (her skull bashed in), and even Iruka body was all littered at my feet Naruto charged at me saying I killed his family I used Chidori and pulled out his stomach my sight was now on Kakashi my closes since I return to Konoha I cut of f his hands with incredible speed then his leg he fell to the ground I leaned in to his face and kiss him while I stab him into the heart

The scene shifted to when my brother and sister died then to me killing my only living relative my grandmother.

I screamed and started to cry

"Please stop Itachi I beg of you stop no more"

He soon released the sharigan I got up and ran to my room

Normal POV

"Kumiko-sempai" said Tobi who just happen to hear her sniffle "can I come in"

" sniffle cough sure"

"Is Kumiko-sempai sad?"

"I was but I'm a little better now"

"Oh I know what will make you fell better"

"What"

"Come to my room I'll show you"

Itachi was finish giving Pein the briefing of the torcher he was walking to Deidara and Tobi's room when he heard

"Tobi stop doing that so hard"

"Kumiko-sempai needs to move faster to keep up"

"I am moving as fast as I can you need to move slower you'll hurt"

"Then it wouldn't be as much fun sempai"

"Deidara your wasting time it's starting to hurt"

"Kumiko-sempai you look tired"

"I am not falling asleep with you on top of me"

"Kumiko move your leg like this so I can have better access"

"Ok"

There was another grunt

"Good now it's my turn" Deidara said

There was some shuffling and than

"Ewwww stop licking me I'm ticklish"

"Really …. Now I can use that to my advantage"

"giggle giggle fine fine you win"

There was a next grunt

Itachi could not take it anymore he burst into the room only to see the three of them playing….

"Twister" Itachi said

-

-

-

-

**CSK: I bet you thought it was something perverted **

**Itachi: you gave me a heart attack I thought they were actually …**

**CSK: actually what? **

**Itachi: Hn**

**In the next chapter **

**Does the akatski clan finally see Kumiko kekki genkai? Does Naruto get back to Konoha? Will I ever figure out what to type next? Find out in the next chapter **

**CSK: I don't even know and I'm the author **

**Itachi: You're so lame**


	7. Chapter 7

**CSK: I finally got ideas….thank god…so in this chapter we finally found out if the akatski finally see Kumiko's kekki genkai and if Naruto returns to Konoha.**

**Recap**

(Itachi got fooled by a game of Twister and Naruto escapes with the help of Kumiko.)

"Hay itachi care to join" says Kumiko… "why should I care for such childish play" said itachi

"O come on…lighten up" said kumiko.

**Back at the meeting area**

The akatski leader Pein and toby meet up…. "toby is a good boy" says tobi

"Willl you shut the fuck up with the bullcrap…OMG…is that the only thing you can say" Pein said

"now lesion, there something weird about Kumiko… I can sense a unknown power she has"

"should ask her about it"… "no she'll think we'r up to something..we' have to get it out of her".

**Back to Naruto**

"I gatta get to Konoha and report to Lady Tsunade….almost there"

"Lady Tsunade!"…. "what's wrong Naruto "…"Ku…ku..Kumiko has been captured by the akaski"

"this is bad, if the akaski find out Kumiko 's true power this will mean trouble"

Back at the akaski

"hay kumiko" said Pein..can I see u for a sec. "ahm…ok"

"I have been studying your past for a while…and there something about you I cant lay my figure on"

"I have no idea what your about….i'v gatta go bye"

"well I guess I gatta find out the hard way!...TAKE THIS….summoning jutsu…. Giant Multi-Headed Dog!..."

"What the fuck is that"

"its my pet dog"

"well what the fuck have been feeding that thing"

"nothing much…attack!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD"

Written by: darkemo lexi

I'm taking the original writer's place's from now on


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Recap: Kumiko is being attack by Pien's so called pet dog and Tsunade is finding a way to get back Kumiko**

"Well this means we'll have fight then" said kumiko

"Dam straight" says Pein

"I see…u leave me no choice but to fight back"

"CHIDORY!"

She slice through one of the head the over grown excuse for a dog, but then she realize

Its head could regenerate.

"OMG what the hell is thing made out of"

"I see u found out the special ability of my summoning"

"(this is gonna be hard) I guess you leave no choice"

"(hahaha she's finally gonna do it)" says Pein in his mind.

"WELL SHOW ME WHAT YOU'V GOT!"

"well you ask for it"…" "HIDDEN KIKI GENKI!...SHODOW REILESE!..HAAAAAAAA!"

"what's this power…its..it's so strong"

Now kumiko is out of control, the shadow she have summon have swallowed the

Entire beast in less than 3 seconds, (**CSK**: **oww Pein you'v done it now)**

"O SHIT!...what the fuck did I got myself into"

"" kumiko screamed with rage and black shadows covering her eye's , then itachi came in the room

"Kumiko!...what the hell happen" itachi said

"Ahm….nothin" said Pein silently

"you made her release her Kiki genki didn't you"

"no"

"Pein"

"Maybe"

"PEIN!"

"AND!.."

"O my god this is trouble…she can't control herself"

Then kumiko's shadow's started to consume thing, and then it happen, Konan, a member

Of the akaski, was fighting for her life….then the shadow's suddenly swallowed her

Then she died sad fully.

"KONAN!"

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Recap: the akaski lost a most honorable member (Konan) and Kumiko lost contol of her power.**

"kumiko get a hold of self" itachi said

"GAAAAAA" she screamed

"you know there a better way of doing this" said Pien

"and what way would that be"

Pien took up an iron baseball bat

"this way!...BAM…"

"why the fuck did you do that"

"hay hay..it worked didn't it"

"yeah but….u know what forget it"

"I'll take her to her room"

Kumiko is now unconscious and itachi is worried about her…mean while Pien is fascinated with Kumiko power and he plan to put it to good use (bad use that is)

"Tobi is a g…"

"Don't you fucking dear"

**Back to Konoha**

A Hokage council meeting is be held discussing kumiko's kidnap.

"Lady Tsunade should we send some umbu black ops"

"No its best we sent a ninja squad.. 2 at lease"

"who should we send"

"Let's see…TEAM KAKSHI AND TEAM GUY"

"get them imidiately" tsunade said

"right away"

Now both team meet together with Tsunade.

"hay gramma tsunade whats the plan" said Naruto

"you little brat"

"Naruto show respect" said kakashi

"lessen up you two team are gonna be sent on a A-rank mission…to rescue Kumiko"

"what that's suicide what the hell is wrong with you"

"shut it Naruto" said Sakura

"you guys leave immediately"

"YES MAM"

Then they set forth

**Back to the akaski**

Kumiko is resting then she started dreaming about her and itahi

"itahi i…I love u"

I love you to kumiko"

"kiss me"

As soon as there ready to kiss

"(Kumiko wake up)"

"what the hell happen"

"Ahm..you lost control of you power"

"let me get up"

"no you need to rest"

"fine"

Mean while Pien is trying to use the forbidden jutsu to bring Konan back to life but he's running out of chakura so there a 50/50 chance She will survive.

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
